Nature (Clockverse)
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|True Form= Nature is the youngest child of Life and Death. She is the Cosmic Goddess and the embodiment of Nature in all of Creation. She is the younger sister of Genesis and Extinction. Like the other Cosmic Gods, she watches over and monitors Creation but she does so from her mother’s dimension of Avalon. Nature was particularly amused with the antics of Eden Squad calling them her favorite daytime drama. She appeared to them multiple times as a benevolent assistant to them. When she showed up after Anael and Cassiel put out an open prayer, she revealed that she had no way of helping them fix the aftershock of the building tension caused by the aftermath of the short multiversal war opting instead to have them kill the now repentant Garon. Seeing through her ploy, Eden Squad accused her of manipulating events enraging her. She killed Adrian and plunged all of Physical and Spiritual Creation into chaos for Eden Squad’s defiance. History Nature came into existence with the birth of Creation in accordance with the concept of Nature as a by product of the establishment of the Natural Order. She is the youngest aspect of Life and Death. She participated in the First Cosmic War against the Leviathans. Appearance As the embodiment of Nature, Anima has no definitive form and a being completely abstract and formless. Anima can only be described as “the nature around us. The plants, the air, the animals, and the water.” She can be perceived by other beings as a mass of life energies consisting of various colors mainly green. In her corporeal manifestation, Anima takes the appearance of a young woman with green hair and golden eyes. She wears a black sleeveless uniform and mostly wears a white straitjacket over it. When her power begins to manifest, a sigil appears on her forehead which begins to glow a ethereal red. Personality WIP Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Nature Dislikes: Disobedience, Defiance, People who pollute and destroy nature Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Green Hobbies: Maintaining Nature, Watching Eden Squad like a drama Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Nature, Cosmic Goddess of Nature Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: As old as the concept of Nature Classification: Cosmic Goddess, Embodiment of Nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is the embodiment of Nature itself.), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Enhanced Senses, Clairsentience, Localization, Astral Projection, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Telepathy, Empathy, Teleportation, Apporting, True Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 10), Physics Manipulation (Anima is the very embodiment of nature across all of Creation. Thus, she can easily manipulate the four fundamental forces of gravity, electromagnetic force, strong and weak nuclear force.), Telekinesis, Animal Manipulation (As the embodiment of Nature, she also has authority over the various animals and beasts in Creation.), Plant Manipulation (Nature can manipulate and control all plant life in her immediate vicinity turning entire forests into her personal weapon.), Chaos Manipulation (Using the aspect of Nature governing disasters, Anima was able to plunge the Physical and Spiritual Realms into chaos by releasing all the spirits into Creation. She was also to somewhat affect Hell.), Elemental Manipulation (As the Embodiment of Nature, Nature can manipulate all the elements.), Earth Manipulation (Can create massive earthquakes and cause immensely disastrous volcanic eruptions.), Weather Manipulation (Her anger at Eden Squad caused immense winds and intense rains. She also created massive global lightning storms.), Life Manipulation, Plague Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Smiting, Creation, Avatar Creation, Godly Magic, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, 3), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Cosmic Entities do not contain souls), Resistance to Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresent, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Is roughly equal to the other Outer Gods. Is able to make Infinity put in a considerable amount of effort into defeating her. Her wrath is feared much more than the Big Three as she presents a more physical and tangible threat to their worlds and lives. Was able to plunge all of Physical and Spiritual Creation into chaos by jailbreaking the Afterlife Realms releasing all the spirits since the beginning of time onto Physical Creation.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists in all of Nature across Creation.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Intelligence: Immensely High (As the Embodiment of Nature, Anima has an immense amount of knowledge of Creation and all events within it. She was able to see through the eyes of many beasts and is able to sense all things through plant life allowing her to see much of Creation. However, Anima cannot see into the other realms of A"K nor can she see into the Empty.) Weaknesses: *Other Cosmic Gods *Leviathan Titans *Primordial Entities Feats: *Plunged all of Creation into chaos by jailbreaking every afterlife realm in Yetzirah Key: Nature Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Disease Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Cosmic Awareness Users